A Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) environment is a business-centric information technology (IT) architectural approach that supports integrating linked and repeatable business tasks or services. Services may be designed and created leveraging functionality and capability from across applications which can be from the same or different business domains. One objective of SOA is flexibility and agility in business processes and the underlying supporting IT capabilities, which may require the identification and support of variations of one process relative to another, and further to provide a common view of various artifacts produced during an analysis and decomposition.
SOA analysis generally includes modeling of a plurality of SOA artifacts through respective modeling tools. Problems arise in attempting to provide a common view across each model. For example, in the prior art such attempts are done retroactively, capturing only hardened assets. In addition, existing techniques also tend to focus on governance aspects of these hardened assets only.